1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a light weight electronic armour or shield that protects vehicles, helicopters or any other fixed or movable constructions from attacks with rocket-propelled grenades (RPGs). The protection of the abovementioned constructions is accomplished by the instantaneous electrical and mechanical destruction of all the grenades that hit the armour.
2. Background Information
RPG 7 rocket-propelled grenades consist of three main parts. A trigger mechanism, which is usually a piezoelectric crystal, the warhead containing the main explosive charge and the hollow charge, and the rocket that propels the grenade towards the target. Due to the simple construction of a rocket-propelled grenade there are many different models each with distinct technical characteristics and abilities.
Construction materials of such weapons are cheap and widely accessible, further reducing their cost and eventually making them accessible and particularly popular even in the poorest and most underdeveloped countries. Therefore, it is common for anyone wishing to cause death, damage and destruction to use these weapons.
The abovementioned grenades are initially launched through a launcher and then propelled to the target aided by the rocket for a distance ranging approximately to 300 m. At a distance from 50 to 110 meters from the exit of the launcher, grenades are exceptionally effective since they can reach their target and penetrate even 600 mm of armoured steel in certain cases. This potential classifies these weapons as exceptionally lethal.
Rocket-propelled grenades are low cost, low technology and easy-to-use man-portable weapons, used mainly against vehicles of all types, tanks and helicopters. They are very effective when used in operations in confined areas, e.g. within city limits, and this is why there are every day instances of destruction of targets with the use of such weapons.